<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Walk In by Rainwater_Apothecary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923904">Two Walk In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary'>Rainwater_Apothecary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, graphic depictions of stabbing and cutting skin, self injury (implied), the Shimada fight but different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, three dragons walked into that fated room on the Shimada estate.</p><p>One man, three dragons would walk out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada &amp; Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Walk In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eyyyyyy I’m back with more...well. I’ll write stuff where everybody lives eventually. :3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanzo made the first cut long before the elders pitted him against his younger brother. </p><p>Well, roughly an hour beforehand. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Both swordsmen walked onto the tatami floor they knew one would not leave again. </p><p>Genji’s breath shuddered slightly as he exhaled but he raised his sword to rest along his upper arm in wait. </p><p>When Hanzo raised his own sword he stood impassable.</p><p>Genji tried blinking the tears from his eyes but gave up and allowed his brother’s visage to go pale and shaky. </p><p>Standing face to face in a small ring of their elders, the brothers weighed each other’s next movements. Genji had all the time in the world. </p><p>Hanzo didn’t.</p><p>He would never make the first move in such an important battle however, and Genji’s near-silent steps brought him crashing against his brother’s redirection. </p><p>Again and again, Hanzo tiring him out and the younger ninja letting him. </p><p>Why wasn’t Hanzo going on the offensive? He was the better swordsman between the two of them, more stalwart, more graceful.</p><p>Then his sword arm shook. </p><p>Genji’s body moved towards the opening in his brother’s defense as the light caught the flat of the blue handled sword. </p><p>Hanzo smirked at the last second and moved...</p><p>...Straight into the blow. </p><p>Genji froze, his body moving the sword through the thick muscle and meat of his brother’s torso before sliding it back out with a cry.</p><p>“Hanzo!” The green ninja dropped to his knees to gather his latest kill into his arms, tears spilling over to stain the reeds beneath them alongside the blood pooling around the elder boy’s white under-bindings.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Genji’s eyes widened in horror as he peeled loops of bandages from his brother’s thick ribcage.</p><p>Row after neat row of deep gashes lined the other man’s chest, where it would be had he turned a blade on himself.</p><p>The younger man went numb.</p><p>Hanzo never intended to walk out of that room alive.</p><p>He surrendered himself for his little brother. </p><p>Hanzo had been warned that this fight would take place and he had come, shaking and pale with blood loss, to make sure Genji would live. </p><p>A broken howl left the remaining brother, blue light crystallizing around strong arms and a deep exhale finally taking Genji’s older brother away from him.</p><p>“Hanzo...” Green hair mingled with dark red blood as Genji put his forehead to Hanzo’s and accepted the final gift he had given his younger brother.</p><p>When the light finally died, Shimada Genji stood, a green dragon wove across his bared back, fangs bared in bloodlust. Thick blue serpents roped around the lone heir’s arms, Kaminari and Ame guarding him as their master had wished. </p><p>With three spirit dragons the Shimada-Gumi didn’t stand a chance. 

</p><p>Not when all three were grieving and in pain, not when their Genji unleashed them to avenge their beloved, fallen master.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>